Separated by Evolution
by HyperActivePrower
Summary: Angel was the new chao on the block, but when her love, Atom, has to move to the dark garden, she doesn't know how to see him again! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

His name was Atom. Sad, lonely Atom was what chao at kinder garden called him. He wondered if he would ever have a friend. He sniffed. He cried almost everyday but no one noticed. So sad he was. He watched some of the other chao swim but he knew he would drown if he tried. Two chao named Blu and Maxi were whispering about him. They were they only other chao in the garden. Until that one day.

It was an amazing day, a changing day, for him. Atom didn't know what was coming.

He sat near where their owner, either Shadow or Sonic, placed the nuts. It was near the contraption that Shadow or Sonic would place a chao in and the chao would never come out…he was scared that would happen to him. He wasn't hungry but just the sight of the food made his stomach gurgle.

He heard a loud noise and vibration. He looked toward the entrance and saw Shadow throw out a white, shiny egg. Atom marveled at the egg. It shined in the sunlight and Shadow kicked it. How could Shadow kick such a wonderful object?

"Stupid egg," he huffed under his breath, "Just because Sonic told me to buy you doesn't mean I'll treat you nice." He squinted at the egg as if he could use special vision to make sure whatever what was inside that egg would have a bad life. He walked out of the garden, huffing.

Blu and Maxi also saw the egg. They had already run over to it, staring. Atom could slightly see their small bodies threw the egg.

"Do you wonder what's inside, Blu?" Maxi asked in their special chao language that no one really understood outside of the chao race, but I'll translate it into English for you.

"Duh. Don't you?" Blu responded. No, they didn't bother asking Atom what_ he_ thought of the egg. He was too lonely and sad. Sad, lonely Atom. And he couldn't take it anymore!

"Why not ask me!" Atom said in a whiney tone. Maxi and Blu just looked at him like he was crazy. Atom ran over to them, furious.

"Oh no! He's running toward us! Ruuun!" Blu said, after leading Maxi back into the water, "Nya nya nya!" they yelled back at him, knowing he couldn't swim.

Atom frowned as tears formed in his dark, oval-shaped eyes. He looked at the egg, furiously. He decided to take out his anger on the egg, just not in that content. He squinted his eyes shut and, as he learned in soccer in school that one day, kicked the egg over with all his might, which only made it roll a few times…

Maxi and Blu started laughing at him, in their rude teasing tone.

"What a baby!" Maxi called out.

"…Nyaaaa!" Atom cried.

"Psssh." Blu blew him off. Atom sat down, head high, crying. Poor sad, lonely Atom.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Atom sat on one of the rocks near the entrance to the Chao Stadium. He watched Maxi and Blu chase each other around. He felt more lonely and hated then ever.

Then Sonic walked in, placing the hand with the Fire Ring on one side of his hip, and the hand with the Bounce Bracelet on another.

"Sonic!" Atom chimed as he stood up, holding one hand up high. Even though Shadow was his raiser, Sonic out of the couple he liked best. His soft smile made Atom giggle. His long arms and plush hands always helped him out of the water if he accidentally fell in, and stopped the laughter of Maxi and Blu.

But Atom's call out to Sonic didn't do much though. All it sounded to Sonic was "Nyghaaa!" Sonic walked over to Maxi and Blu instead, petting Blu, giving him soft affirmations.

A few minutes after petting both of them, Atom still stood there speechless. Sonic turned around and saw the pure, shining egg, and gasped.

"Shadow got the egg I wanted him to get! Ooh, it's so beautiful!" He marveled. Atom sighed in his tiny chao tone. Sonic liked an egg more then he liked him now? What was his life coming to? Committing suicide in the pool? Clawing himself to death?

Sonic looked at the egg and kneeled down at it. Atom decided to go over to the egg, just to see what was happening.

Sonic softly tapped the egg with his finger, knowing it's delicacy. Atom sighed, but then gasped. Sonic fell back, seeing the egg crack.

The egg finally cracked up down the middle perfectly, showing a glowing creature with a small yellow ball above it's head and small wings. Wait…that was a chao. _Had_ _it been like that when I was born?_ Atom thought.

The sparkly chao looked up, exhausted looking. Sonic smiled.

"Angel…I will call this chao Angel" he announced, even though he thought the chao couldn't understand what he said. Which they couldn't, really. But they were all taking lessons.

Angel looked at Atom. He stepped back, gasping. Sonic smiled.

"She likes you" he said calmly.

"…I like you, too." He said in his chao lanuage. And even though Angel couldn't speak yet, she felt the positive energy, and smiled.


End file.
